The inventions relates generally to hand held appliances, such as hair trimmers. More particularly, the invention relates to hand held appliances which include a moveable part, such as a comb which is mounted over a blade set on a hair trimmer and which is movable relative to the blade set to control the length of cut.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,852 issued Jul. 11, 1989 and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,460 issued Aug. 21 1990.